Rebellion!
This week, we rejoin our old favorites as they re-engage Marduk and his minions. It has been six months since Marduk returned. His fleet, supported by the might of the Klang Empire, has spread throughout most of the galaxy. Most of Ki's Federation opposed his return and fought Marduk. They have since been destroyed. Earth too stood against the combined threat of Marduk and the Klang and like the Federation, they soon fell to Marduk's horde. The Gaian Consortium is all that stands between Marduk and a unified empire. The Consortium continues to make gains in the Klang home systems while the bulk of their fleet is deployed with Marduk. As Marduk solidifies his power, a rebellion is born. Remnants of Earth and her allies take up arms against Marduk's rule, striking where he is vulnerable and fleeing before reinforcements arrive. Captain Firefox and Commander Firedamned, listed as missing in action after the Battle of the Four Fleets have not been heard from since their ship jumped out of the system. They are now presumed dead. Details A rebel fleet is pursuing a Klang Freighter in the Alpha Centauri system. On the rebel ship Galapagos II Commander Victor Roger, also known as Tuba, tells Bob in his command ship to open fire on the freighter. A short one sided battle ensues where the rebels destroy the freighter. Tuba tells all ships to jump out to the Utu Homeworld where they will be safe from Marduk and Klang vessels. On an Earth-Like Planet, an automatic cryo-pod ejection system wakes Captain Firefox and Commander Firedamned from cryo-sleep. Fire is the first to wake up from cryo-sleep and quickly alerts Captain of the situation. When he gets out of the cryo-pod he realizes that they drained most of the Odyssey's energy reserve. They also have a troubling situation about how long they were asleep. There is no clock aboard the Odyssey so they cannot be sure. Fire attempts to activate A.L.I.E. but it is unsuccessful. Aboard Bob's flagship, Tuba and Bob go over the battle report. There was only minor damage to the cruisers involved in the battle. Bob informs Tuba that Marduk and his comrades are becoming suspicious of the attacks. They think they have a mole, and several officers have already been executed. They are unaware of the electronic nature of the Utu Spy. Unfortunately they are now sending information through couriers instead of them being sent electronically, which will hinder their efforts. Bob suggests they focus fire on shipyards and outposts and attempt to destroy them before reinforcements arrive. This will be difficult however, and with the construction of new facilities severely delayed and the need for a defense fleet at the Utu homeworld, they will have to make due with what they have. Meanwhile, at Earth the Klang Mothership sits in orbit with Kennedy Orbital Station. Aboard, a Klang Drone informs Marduk of the freighter ambush in Alpha Centauri. Marduk decides he has had enough of these attacks so he wants the Klang Neural Network. The Klang Queen also wants some ships sent to the Klang Homeworld to defend against the incoming Gaian Vessels that are starting to destroy the outer Klang Colony's. Marduk declines, saying that they will strike when the Gaian fleet is stretched thin. On the Earth-Like Planet, Captain accidentally drops a steel pipe on Fire's head. After some frustration, the two go up to the surface of the planet and look out into the tundra. They have a small meeting about the state of the Odyssey, and Captain comes to the obvious conclusion that it is not flying again. Captain suggests they set up a base of operations, and Fire asks why not simply build another ship. Captain admits that A.L.I.E. does a lot more of the design of the ships. He isn't sure that it won't explode without A.L.I.E.. The two begin building a base and finish it in a few hours, minus the power. Captain suggests that they build an antenna relay. Fire says that he has no clue how to work an antenna, but Captain has an idea. He has plans for an old relay dish he used to send out messages after the Liberty crash. Fire brings up the problem of no power and asks if A.L.I.E. did all of the thinking for him too. Back on the Klang Mothership, Marduk orders a Klang drone to order the second fleet to prepare a strike group. He also orders a transmission to be sent out on all channels. The drone agrees and obviously thinks that he has a good idea. On the Utu Homeworld, Tuba is looking out at the sun when Bob approaches him with news of a new shipment. Tuba is surprised that it is being sent out so soon after they destroyed the freighter. Bob thinks it is a trap and Tuba agrees. Bob says Tuba will be the bait as he still owes him for a time around Jupiter. After the ambush on the rebel fleet has started, Bob's fleet will come in and ambush the ambushers. Meanwhile, on the Earth-Like Planet, Captain and Fire finish construction of the antenna array. They get down to the command room and find that the Satellite Network isn't responding. They debate sending out a transmission, but Fire has a good idea. He says something in a bunch of gibberish. Ki wouldn't understand it, but Nelson and maybe even Tuba would pick up on it and head to their location. They send the transmission and Captain wants to see what they can do about a ship. Aboard the Galapagos II, Tuba is on the bridge talking to Bob. So far the freighter hasn't showed up and the ships are holding position. Just when they are about to call it off 3 of Marduk's cruisers jump into the system and begin engaging the rebel ships. Bob's ships come in and destroy Marduk's ships. Just as they are about to evaluate the damage, a Klang Capital ship jumps in and decimates the Rebel ships. A few ships jump out but many rebel ships are destroyed. Quotes "I'll take my usual ships, ambush the freighter as normal, wait for them to ambush us, then you bring in your ships and ambush the ambushers, heh heh." "How many times did you just say ambush in that sentence? "Only four, its a big old ambush-a-paloza!" "That does not compute." '-Tuba and Bob discussing the ambush' "Weapons free Bob, lets give em hell." "Acknowledged commander. All units, engage target." '-Tuba and Bob preparing to assault the freighter' "So what do we do now?" "Well we should probably figure where and when we are." '-Fire and Captain discussing what to do following the crash' "Lets send something out that Ki would never understand." "Okay, what do you have in mind?" "Ikki ikki, zbang, zboing shreblebeblebeldom." "Jesus your brilliant!" "It's all just gibberish to Ki, but Nelson, and maybe even Tuba will pick up on it immediately!" '-Fire and Captain discussing sending out a transmission' Random trivia This is the first episode to be recorded in the new space engineers effects update.